


A Mother’s Touch

by Lanceeselhombre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Keith and Krolia finally get some downtime, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother’s Day fic, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, Segments from pre-Kerberos and after the war, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Krolia didn’t get to have many tender moments with her son. Even after their reunion in the quantum abyss, the war had taken up most of their focus, leaving little time for them to bond.But now the war was finally over, and they had several hours of free time for the first time in years.





	A Mother’s Touch

Krolia panted heavily and wiped at the sweat beading on her forehead, heated from working on her daily training out in the desert sun. She glanced down at her watch to check the time and, deciding that she had trained for long enough, started to head back home. 

  
As soon as she entered the house, a small cry came from the bedroom.

 

“Krolia? ‘S that you?” Heath called.

 

Krolia walked across the shack to where her husband was reclining in a rocking chair beside the bed, cradling their newborn son to his chest. She could tell by the lazy tone in the baby’s cries that he had just woken up from his midday nap. 

 

She leaned down to kiss her husband on the cheek in greeting. “Hello dear. Let me change, then I can take him.”

 

Heath leaned his head against the rocking chair and waited patiently for her to do as she said. In his arms, Keith continued to wail loudly.

 

Krolia pulled off the tank top she was wearing and used it to dry the fur on her chest before throwing it in the laundry bin. She then quickly threw on a button up blouse, leaving the buttons undone as she bent down beside the rocking chair and gently lifted Keith into her arms. 

 

She pressed his nose to her nipple as she softly shushed his cries. “It’s alright sweetheart. I’m here.” She whispered, cooing quietly in encouragement as he tilted his head back to latch on. 

 

Instantly, his crying stopped. Krolia smiled fondly at him. “Did you miss me? Is that why you’re up so early?” She asked sweetly.

 

Keith quietly cooed up at her.

 

Heath watched them for a moment with a gentle smile of his own. “Every time you come in he wakes up.” He commented. “It’s like he knows it’s you.”

 

“He recognizes my scent,” Krolia replied simply. “It’s how kits keep track of their mother.” 

 

Heath hummed at that. After a moment he stood up and stretched his back. “I need to get down to the Station. I can’t be too long before someone comes and hunts me down.” He placed a tender kiss onto her lips, letting himself linger there for a moment.

 

Krolia held the kiss until he pulled away to start getting ready. “Stay safe.” She pleaded. “We’ll be waiting for you.” 

 

He smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

The Galra watched as he got on the hover bike and drove into town, silently wishing him a safe trip. 

 

Keith cooed softly, redirecting her attention to her newborn. “It looks like it’s just you and me for tonight, huh baby boy?” She cooed back to him as she sat down in the rocking chair to relax while he nursed. 

 

Krolia rocked back and forth in the chair for awhile until Keith suddenly pulled away from her breast. She stopped rocking and wiped his mouth with her shirt. “All done sweetheart?” She lilted as she laid the baby over her shoulder and gently patted his back, encouraging the air out of his stomach. 

 

A moment later, Keith burped. As soon as the pats on his back stopped he nuzzled his face into the scent gland in the crook of her shoulder and yawned. 

 

His mother cooed at that, standing to grab one of his baby blankets from the bureau. “It looks like it’s bedtime for sleepy little yelmours~” She whispered,  draping the blanket over his back and supporting him with a hand, allowing him to fall asleep against her shoulder. “Goodnight, my dear.” She said, sending him off to dreamland with a kiss in his hair. 

 

*****

 

Krolia didn’t get to have many tender moments like that again with her son for a while. Even after their reunion in the quantum abyss, the war had taken up most of their focus, leaving little time for them to bond. 

 

But now the war was finally over, and they had several hours of free time for the first time in years. Keith’s teammates chose to go out and have fun, leaving the house empty except for her and her son. She partially expected Keith go join his friends and have a little fun, but he was more content to spend time with her, and she definitely wasn’t complaining. 

 

Krolia grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch, then patted the cushion in invitation. Keith sat beside her, facing the back of the couch with his legs curled up under him. He leaned into her chest and laid his head in the crook of her shoulder, unknowingly pressing his nose into her scent gland. 

 

His mother smiled at the memories that sprung into mind but said nothing as she wrapped the blanket around them. She held her son close, letting him relax into her for what was probably the first time in years. She let herself do the same, her eyes drifting closed. 

 

Keith sighed contently in her arms. Slowly, his body grew heavy as he fell asleep. She smiled, lifting her head and opening her eyes for a few moments to gaze at the relaxed expression on his face. 

 

Krolia kissed his cheek, causing the boy to smile ever so slightly in his sleep. Content with his reaction, she laid her head down again and got comfortable, deciding to take a nap of her own. 

 

*****

 

“Alright guys, remember to stay quiet. It’s late, Keith and Krolia are probably asleep.” Shiro said, addressing the younger paladins that were still very much in a partying mood despite the fact that the sun went down hours ago. How they had the energy to keep going, he didn’t know. 

 

“Yeah yeah, you told us in the car.” Lance groaned. 

 

“We’ll head upstairs so we don’t bother them.” Hunk promised. 

 

Shiro eyed them for a moment before he turned around and unlocked the door. The three younger paladins walked inside quietly and toed off their shoes, then headed towards the second floor to continue having fun. The man followed behind, making sure all of the doors and windows were locked for the night. 

 

“Hey, Shiro!” Pidge whispered. “Come over here!”

 

The black paladin followed her voice into the living room, where she and the other boys were staring at the scene couch. He turned to look at the two cuddling there and smiled softly. They looked peaceful, something Keith and Krolia never seemed to be when they were awake. 

 

“If I had my phone on me I would so take a picture.” Lance snickered under his breath. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and shooed them away. “Alright, go to bed. Leave them be.” He sighed, pointing towards the staircase. 

 

Lance and Pidge both scoffed at him, but the three went upstairs anyway. 

 

After they were gone, Shiro checked on the mother and son to make sure there would be no sore necks in the morning. Once he was sure they were fine, he left for his own room, still smiling at how sweet they looked when cuddled together like that. 


End file.
